Discord Roles and Channels
Unlike many communities, which have subreddits and several social media pages, Discord is the hub of the EaW community and development and socialising is performed there. Discord Roles Development Roles Major - The 4 devs in charge of the mod. All decisions are made by majority vote. * Scroup (the founder) * Featherus * Cyrus * Yard1 Little Scripters - Little Helpers who have developed at least one full focus tree. * Bipen * Jaspy * Kaltrop * Professional Horse * Psody * Memerskai Little Helpers - Skilled and experienced contributors. * Carvor * Commander Clypeus * Dr. Gilderoy * Dutchpony * Indyclone77 * Sweet Chrysalis * VoidTemplar * Printik Artists - Self explanatory. GFX Designers - Do icons, logos, etc for the mod. Model Designer - Responsible for creating custom unit models for the mod. Voice Actor '''- Vocally talented people who record custom voice lines. '''Translators - Translate the mod into other languages. Currently, the only well-maintained translation is Russian. Pioneer - Coders who help fix bugs and code events and focus trees for the mods. Horseworders - Writers who put together descriptions and English writing for the mods. Led by Head Horseworder Dutchpony. Tester '- Testing in development builds for bugs and feedback. '''Sane People -' A representative of another mod, representing their mod in the HoI4 Mod Coop. 'Fellow Stalker '-''' '''A dev from another HoI4 mod, both coop and non coop. Community Roles '''Little Community Coordinator - Little Helper who manages the EaW community (submods, wiki, Reddit, marketing) - currently held by no one Wiki Wizards - People who maintain the fan run wiki. Not strictly affiliated with the dev team. Led by the Grand Wizard Wiki Wizards are a free and equal collective. Commissar '''- Server moderators responsible for upholding the rules. '''Lieutenants - People the majors/community really like - Some of the older, more established regulars. PFC (Private First Class) - People the majors/community like - the typical crowd of "regulars" who chat here and aren't arseholes (too much). КЕКС - The Russian equivalent of PFC. The Russians hang out in #motherland. Veteran Boi '-' 'People who have been around for a very long time. '''Paradox Interactive '- Members of Paradox Interactive, the game's developers '''Pones - Everypony! Utility Roles Gamer - The game tag is pinged when someone wants to play a game of HoI4 - sign up for this role if you are interested in multiplayer EaW. DJ '-' '''Used to allow someone to override other sounds in voice chat for the purposes of playing music/shows etc. Flavour Roles '''Deer / Bug / Bat / Griffon ... Lover / Hater / etc - This person likes/hates that race a lot. These can be requested from majors. Any other role not listed here - probably a flavour role. Common with more senior members - for example, Raspberry for Scroup ''and ''War Criminal for Cyrus. Discord Channels News Note, News channels cannot be posted in. #Releases '- All patches are announced here on release. '#News -''' General mod news announced here. '#Server-Rules - '''Current server rules listed here. '#Useful-Links - 'A collection of various links related to the mod. '#Teasers -''' Upcoming content for the mod is shown here by coders and writers. Mane '''#Eaw-Discussions - '''General discussion about the mod, HoI4 and gameplay strategy. '''ENGLISH ONLY #Civil-Discussions -''' Offtopic channel for a conversation about anything, whether it is ponies, Cyrus' zany stories and so on. Rules still apply. '''ENGLISH ONLY #Feedback -''' Suggestions and discussion for the future direction of the mod. If you have an idea, this is where to post it. '#Bugreports -' Reporting of bugs, missing/misspelled text, faulty AI, obvious balance issues, and simple, uncontroversial suggestions for improvements to existing flawed content. (if a suggestion is not all of these it should be in Future-Discussion). All Ponies Front '#Eaw-motherland -' General discussion about the mod, HoI4 and gameplay strategy. '''RUSSIAN AND OTHER CYRILLIC LANGUAGES ONLY #Motherland -''' Offtopic channel for a conversation about anything '''RUSSIAN AND OTHER CYRILLIC LANGUAGES ONLY #Motherland-minecraft -''' Offtopic channel for a conversation about Minecraft '''RUSSIAN AND OTHER CYRILLIC LANGUAGES ONLY #Rzeczpospolita - '''The Polish language channel. '''POLISH LANGUAGE ONLY #Multilingual-chat -''' Channel for a conversation about anything Community '#Anime-club -' For discussion about anime of all sorts. '#Art -' Discussion and sharing of art from the MLP fandom. '#eaw-videos-and-streams -' Are you a streamer or a content creator who played our mod? Post your videos here! No discussion allowed. '#eaw-submodding -' The mod is great, but you have an idea of your own that doesn't fit in the main mod? Show off your mod making here! Exclusive to Equestria at War submods only. A (mostly) complete list of submods can be found here. '#Fanfiction-zone -' Discussion about fanfiction of all kinds, especially any set in the EaW Universe. '#tv-Spoiler-Quarantine-Zone -' Discussion of MLP TV Show spoilers for one week after release on US TV. Only official releases may be discussed - illicit leaks are not permitted''. This channel is 'NOT '''for EaW spoilers. '' '#Wiki-Discussions -''' Organising and discussing work on improving the EaW Wiki. Anyone is free to participate. '#Muzyka - '''Sharing, playing and discussion of music. Memes '#Hall-of-Fame - 'Best memes of Equestria at War! '#Psodys-complaint-box-part-2 - 'A special meme channel where Little Scripter ''Psody ''complains about anything he wants. '#The_Memes_Of_Production -''' Memes and shitposting. '#Tavern -' The roleplay channel. Mantaro is active here and can be used for a variety of reactions and actions. It has some minor games featuring virtual currency that may also be played here. Not recommended for the pure of heart or mind. '#Muted-Voice-Chat -' The text supplement to discussion occurring in voice - use to share pictures, links, or text commentary when your mic isn't available. '#Music-bot-commands -'''The bot ''Mantaro ''responds to commands here and can be used to broadcast music into your current voice channel. For a list of commands please see here Chill Talks Note, people of all languages are welcome on voice - no matter the channel. Names of Channels may change without any notice. '- Ponyville Cafe - The general voice chat channel. '- Crystal City Music Hall' - For playing and sharing music. Use commands in #Music-bot-commands''' to the Mantaro bot to broadcast music. '- Canterlot Palace '- Spare general voice chat channel. '- Griffenheim -' Spare general voice chat channel. '''- Frontline -''' Spare general voice chat channel. - 'Psojing -' Private dev channel used mostly by Ex-Major ''Psody ''after the annexation of Vesalipolis. - '''Radio Cervus - '''Dev channel usually used for developer events - '''Scroup's Kitchen - Private dev channel used mostly by Major Scroup. Weekly-Multiplayer Voice chats and channels for EAW multiplayer games. #Playing-HoI4 -''' For proposing new games of EaW. Ping people with the @Gamer roll to call for interested parties. Apply here to get the @Gamer role. '#weekly-mp-rules-and-links - '''This channel contains the game rules and other important information connected with the Weekly EaW Multiplayer Games -'''republican-deathsquads - '''Voice chat for and its allies '- changeling-hegemony - Voice chat for and its allies. '- reformisten-reich' - Voice chat for the reformisten of the . '- all-ponies-alliance '- Voice chat for and its allies. '- river-coalition -' Voice chat for the River Coalition. '- aquilia' -''' Voice chat for and its allies. - 'kathin-pact -' Voice chat for and its allies. - '''reichspakt - Voice chat for the and its allies. - palace-of-the-soviets - Voice chat for and its allies. '-communist-international '- Voice chat for and its allies. -'not-japan - '''Voice chat for Princely Lake City and its allies Bots There are currently 4 bots on the Discord at present * Mantaro - A bot for music, simple games and fun image reaction and interaction commands. Active in Music, Voice Channels, and Tavern. For basic command documentation see here. * Rythm - Full bot for music. Active in Music, Voice Channels, and Tavern. List of commands, see here. * Dyno - A discord management bot. It can also do music, used for automated role management in the server. * Yardbot - the unholy creation and sidekick of Major ''Yard1. Managed to predict a fire. Category:Background Info